Dead In the Heart
by JoxX
Summary: Set straight after DR... Enjoy Xx


**Dead In The Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Set straight after Dead Reckoning... unBetad I made all the mistakes all by myself.

Enjoy...

JoXx

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since, Victor-gate had happened. He had met a bloody but necessary demise. I had accepted I acted like hypocrite but I was still replaying the way Eric had bit me. Did I love him? Yes, but it had felt like we were drifting apart. Take the last three weeks for example; I had texted Eric multiple times I had not got one reply. Actually that's not true, I had received one it read; 'busy'.<p>

Read into that what you will. Bill had been over four or five times in the last two weeks, he left me alone for the first week with my thoughts, having left a note saying he was doing just that but if I ever needed him I knew where to find him. He got it, why couldn't Eric? Not that I ever want anything more than friendship with Bill, you understand.

But it stung that my ex-boyfriend was being nicer than a man, sorry a Vampire that professed to love me and wanted me as his wife, was being. The more time passed the more normal my life became, the more angrier I became and the more I resented the supernatural world in my life, the more resolved I became not to contact Eric. If he wanted me, he knew where to find me. He also knew I would be worried about what the king would do when he heard of Victors untimely death, but still he had never lifted the phone.

So it was a surprise when Pam knocked on the door, "Hello, my telepathic friend?" she smiled but the smile was gone before it really had taken an effect. Pam looked me up and down, I was dressed in tattered yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Hi, Pam well this is a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My master summons you, he say's fetch the telepath, I fetch the telepath," Pam's tone was bored.

"What _now_?"

"Yes, now. He say's you are to just come as you are, we are to leave now," Pam said, with a look could not discern.

I put my hand on my forehead, took a deep shuddering breath. _I will not kill the messenger._ It's not Pam's fault her Master is a jackass. What is Eric thinking it's one am, for Christ sakes? He wants me to go out in my P.j's?

"I am not going," I said stubbornly. Pam face contorted in pain, as she gripped the door frame hard enough to dent it.

"Re...re..rescind m-my..." she was gasping.

"Pam your invite is rescinded," rushed out of my mouth before I could even think at what was happening.

When Pam was on the porch, I looked at her wide eyed, "Pam what's going on?" I was pretty sure Pam had just fought one of Eric's direct commands.

Pam shook her head. "Eric commanded you just to take me?" I asked.

There was a flicker of something Pam's eyes, so I took that as a yes.

"You're not allowed to talk to me about it?" I asked.

"I am not to discuss my Masters plans with his assets," she said but she sounded like she was quoting something. I took another shuddering breath and steadied myself on the door frame.

I was a Stackhouse, damn it. So it was like this then. I never figured Eric for a coward. "I take it Oklahoma is still in the picture?" I smiled, but it was tight and stretched.

"You always were my favourite breather, so clever," Pam said not meeting my eyes. I had my answer.

"Okay, I'll be out in fifteen minutes," I turned tears stinging my eyes. I splashed some cold water on my face. Brushed my teeth, lotioned my body, my own touch soothing me. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, really missing that few inches that had burnt off in the fire at Merlotte's. Pulling my hair down again I settled for a messy bun instead at the nape of my neck.

I went to my wardrobe, I knew exactly what I was going to put on. I pulled out the gorgeous satin red dress, it hit me mid thigh. The skirt part was tulip shaped and the top strapless, sweetheart neck line rushed satin, it finished in a brooch just above the hip where the rushing all seemed to flow towards. It was stunning. I slipped on the beautiful under garments I had bought to go with it, a strapless red bra and thong.

I had hoped that when I wore this, it would be dressing in excitement, anticipation but now I felt like I was dressing for a funeral. Something had died, it just didn't know it was dead yet. I finished with a sprits of obsession perfume on all my pulse points, some pearl drop earring's finally grabbing my wrap and slipping my feet into the matching red satin shoes. Taking the clutch I hastily put my phone, some money, lip gloss and a length of silver chain in the bag.

I stepped outside heading for the car, Bill was stood with Pam. Both their fangs ran out a little, "Bill, this is a nice surprise..._Actually_ could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything," he smiled, "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Thank you, could you follow us to Fangtasia and give me a lift back when my business is concluded, there," I said in a businesslike manner.

"You won't be staying with Eric?" he asked.

"I won't be staying with Eric," I repeated.

He looked worried, "of course, I'll be there, I'll leave right now."

"Thank you Bill, you are a good friend," I swallowed, trapping down the emotions.

"Pam," I smiled. Numb. I felt numb.

The ride to Shreveport was silent, I used that time to gather myself, steady my resolve. Just before we pulled up outside the bar, Pam broke the silence, "I have asked to be released, you know?" she said looking straight ahead.

"You have?"

"Yes, Eric has granted it, I'll be free in two months time," Pam sharing, not like her unless it came with _Dear Abby say's_ front of it.

So, I had two months. "You're a good friend Pam, I am sure you'll do well whatever you decide to do next, don't be a stranger you're always welcome at mine," I smiled a lot brighter than I felt.

I entered the club through the front door, the club was in full swing so I had to steady my shields, not before I caught the thoughts of some fangbanger Eric had danced with, by danced read practically dry humped. He was making this so easy.

Pam entered the office, "The telepath," Pam announced. Eric didn't look up, he just motioned for the sit in front of him. A pair of panties that weren't mine lay on the desk. I just gulped, forcing the smile on my face.

In a voice steadier than I thought myself capable of, I remained standing, "Pam you can go if you're not needed for anything else," I spoke, proud my voice was so steady.

"Master?" Pam asked.

He just motioned, not speaking, "Thank you, Mistress," Pam bowed deeply addressing me by my proper title. I copied the sentiment, bowing back to her.

"Anytime," I watch the door close. Turning, Eric still had his head down. I leaned right across the desk, right over the paper work he was pretending was so interesting, extracting a pen from the pen pot on the far side of the desk, even though there were other pens closer. Eric inhaled, his fangs ran down. I he looked up at me, I could see all thousand years suddenly displayed in his eyes. Even though his body was youthful he looked old, aged even.

He silently watched me as I used the pen to lift the used panties of his desk and drop them in the bin, not once taking my eyes off him, all my emotions shut off from my face. Only then did I sit down.

"You summoned me?" I questioned as I removed my wrap. Arranging myself, in the seat.

"You were wearing that when Pam came to get you?" he asked.

"I was," I lied. No point getting Pam in any more trouble. "I've had a long night, I am tired Eric, so can we just get to the reason I am here," I said tersely.

"De Castro has handed down his punishments for Victors untimely final death," Eric spoke, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh? What is his verdict?"

"I had to pay a fine. Since it was your idea and your plan that cost Victor his life, I felt it only fair you should share in the punishment." That hurt but not as much as I would have thought, not like he didn't say anything that wasn't true.

I gulped. I hadn't been expecting that. "You are to leave tomorrow night to work for De Castro for a month," he said his face totally stoic.

"What?" I couldn't believe he was selling me out this way, _my_ Eric.

"It was that or pay your half of the fine, I know how you like to pay your own way," Eric added. Rat bastard.

"I have money, how much is it?" I asked.

"The totally was seven million dollars, I have paid mine of three and half million."

"Three and half million dollars?" I asked in shock. Anyone else but Victor. Victor? C'mon he wasn't even worth three and half cents. My mind running a million miles an hour as I sank into the chair. I was sitting in, have money but nowhere near that amount.

"Now you can understand why, I offered your services," Eric said, it was like he was waiting for me to challenge him, get mad at him. Give him an excuse, justify what he was doing, as I was totally unreasonable. Let me tell you, I was plenty mad at him but, I wasn't going to do this here, if ever.

"I'll do two weeks but that is all," I said, my mind made up.

Eric chuckled, "Sookie, its three and half million dollars, a month was generous," he said in a condescending tone.

"Unless his Majesty wants the cheque and find himself another telepath to do his dirty work, I mean we are so common these days, practically growing on trees, it's up to him. So what's it to be a cheque or two weeks?"

"Where would you get three and half million dollars from?"

"I have the money. Family money," I said confidently. "Isn't it always you that says I should know my worth? Two week exclusive use of my ability, three and half million dollars plus expenses including a clothing allowance and my safety is assured, no one feeds from me," I squared my shoulders, met Eric's gaze with my own.

"Well played, Lover," Eric smiled.

"I don't think you have a right to call me that, we haven't been lovers in weeks, husband," I smiled, but it never reached my eyes. "Well if we are done here, I am tired and Bill is waiting for me to take me home," that got a reaction.

"Seen a lot of Bill, have you?" Eric's voice was hard.

"We are neighbours, he checks on me from to time to time, unlike you he returns my calls and texts, he even seems to enjoy my company," I shot back, my jaw set. This is not what I wanted; a full blown argument but I wasn't going to back down.

"I have been busy," Eric said fangs down, nostrils flared in anger.

"So have I," I shrugged.

"Allow me to walk you out," Eric said, something flickered across his face.

I gathered myself leaving the wrap off, "Sure, that would be lovely," my smiled softened, I squeezed his arm.

I walked out on Eric's arm into the Bar, which was now closed for the night, the first person I saw was Bill he appeared in front of us at Vamp speed, "Jesus Bill, I've told you a hundred times not to do that," I scolded him his face was full of concern for me, he gave a long hateful look to Eric.

"I am sorry Sweetheart, let me take you home now, you must be exhausted," but his words came out in a rush. I already knew why, I had already read it from one of the humans still present in the bar.

"You are a good friend Bill," I smiled. I spotted Mr Cataliades "If you would just excuse me for a moment," I headed towards the booth Mr Cataliades was sat at I was pretty confident I knew who he was sitting with.

"Miss Stackhouse this is a pleasant surprise," he got up to intercept me, clearly not wanting me to see who was in the booth. When the stakes were high funny how you see who your real friends are.

"Desmond, I have told you to call me Sookie, your practically an honouree uncle, after all you were my Grandfathers best friend," I smiled and it was genuine. As I did the very fairy thing of hugging him.

"Yes, you are right my dear, he was my very dear friend," Desmond smiled a sad smile.

"It's settled then, I'll call you Uncle Desmond. I was wondering when you have concluded your business here, if you would be so good to drop in on me, I have a few matters to discuss with you, I could make you breakfast or lunch if you like?" I offered, I could see I now had the full attention of the bar. A statuesque blond Vampire stood slightly behind the daemon lawyer, having got out of the booth. She was stunningly gorgeous, he pale blue eyes bore into me. Like she was sizing me up. She had legs that went on forever she was at least five eleven in height. I had fleeting thought; Eric and Her would look like a matching pair, before I shut down my line of thought.

"Yes I'll see you around eleven, shall we make it brunch?" Desmond smiled.

"Perfect, I'll see you then, uncle," I smiled.

"You're Sookie Stackhouse?" the blonde Vampire asked but it was more like a statement, the tips of her fangs peeking out from under lip.

"The very one, in the flesh," I smiled, doing a little curtsy, "and you must be Freyda of Oklahoma, it's a pleasure to met you your Majesty, I've heard so much about," I inclined my head to her to, much as it pained me. The Vamps around me would look normal to anyone who didn't know the subtle signs that indicated they were on high alert. Things like Thalia edging closer with her hand just a fraction behind her back, Indria taking an extra interest in polishing the top of the bar, so it would be easy for her leap over the top. Little things like that, but I had been round Vamps long enough to know the signs. But there would be no fight tonight or any other night.

"You have?" she asked with disbelief.

"Oh sure, Eric talks about you all the time," I smiled, "Your just as beautiful as he said, even more so," I continued to smile. Actually a huge weight that I didn't even realise was pressing on me was lifting with each word I spoke.

"He has?" she looked from me to Eric, Eric was still stood next to me stock still. If the bond was still in effect I not sure I would be able to discern his mood, at this point, even with it.

"Oh it's always Freyda this and Freyda that, I feel I practically know you," I smiled letting it reach my eyes. "In fact you're so a like, you look like a matching pair," I looked like I was thinking, drumming my fingers on my chin."Mmm, like salt and pepper pots," I giggled.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing," Freyda smiled, eyeing me like I was to be her next snack.

"Not especially," I echoed some of the first words I ever spoke to Eric, the first pang went through my heart. "I don't think the late Victor Madden would have agreed," I laughed turning to Eric so I had my back to her, showing her I was not afraid of her.

I bit my tongue till it was bleeding, I pulled Eric down for a kiss thrusting my tongue in his mouth, he moaned at the taste of my blood, gripping me tightly. I poured all my love into the kiss, when I could feel my tongue healing with his saliva, I pulled back, stroking his cheek. "Thank you," I said, keeping eye contact with him, I handed Bill my wrapped. He draped it over my shoulders, keeping one hand on my shoulder. I took a step back out of Eric's space his hand dropped from my hip, he looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time, his gaze intense.

"Goodnight and goodbye everyone, I am away to Nevada for a couple of weeks," I smiled, my voice light and breezy, even though inside my heart was breaking.

Thalia was first to speak she had been watching Eric, Freyda and I intensely, she bowed at the waist, "Goodbye Mistress, safe travel, be well."

"Thank you, Thalia."

Indria and Alice next, both bowing at the waist, "Goodnight, Mistress," the both said at the same time. I stood a little straighter, touched at their respect for me.

Maxwell Lee, "As always it was a pleasure to see you again, Mistress Sookie," he too bowed at the waist. I held my head high.

"Thank you, you are all too kind. The pleasure has been all mine, look after each other, be well," I smiled with a wave. Taking Bills arm as I headed out.

Pam caught up with us, "Allow me to see you safely to your car, Mistress," she said taking my other arm.

"Thank you, my fangy friend," I didn't look back, I just put one foot in front of the other. Replayed the words of my grandmother over and over, _if you love something you set it free._ Although at the time she said it, I was eleven and had a bucket full of frog spawn that stunk to high heaven and she was encouraging me to give it up.

Bill opened my door, Pam placed both her hands on my shoulders, "you are one classy lady, Sookie Stackhouse, you will always be my friend and favourite breather," she pressed a kiss on my forehead, hugged me to her. I hugged her back holding her tightly.

Bill said nothing as we drove away, it wasn't till we where nearly half way home that he spoke, "are you going to stay in Nevada?" he asked tentatively.

"Hell no, just a couple of weeks till I have done the job, I need to do for De Castro, I'll be home before you know it," I squeezed his hand.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, "That was goodbye wasn't it?" he said.

The first tears fell, "Yes," I whispered out, my voice laden with emotion.

"Why? I thought you loved Eric?" he asked looking at me.

"I do. Eyes on the road," I swallowed back the tidal wave of emotion, I was feeling.

"I don't understand, why would you just let Freyda win, this isn't like you Sookie," he asked trying to keep his eyes on the road but he kept just looking at me.

"You were right Bill, he didn't love me enough. Enough to fight for _**us**_, if he isn't prepared to fight for us, neither am I."

"Sookie, I hate to say this but Eric has been going mad trying to find a way out of the contract to Oklahoma, he loves you. I was wrong."

"Wrong or right, what does it matter? He never told me of Oklahoma in the first place, he lied to me by omission, I won't forgive that. He made it easier to walk away, do you know he actually had commanded Pam to kidnap me in whatever I was wearing at 1 am in the morning, knowing Oklahoma would be there, that's why I thanked him, he made it easier for me."

Bill never said anything more, his jaw was just tight. He walked me to the porch. "I love you as a friend, I always will. Bill listen to me, I want you to be happy and that's not with me. I want you to get on with your life, be happy, can you do that for me?" I smiled holding his face in my hands.

"Sookie you are scaring me, what are you planning on doing?" Bill said placing his hands on my face.

"Bill I am, going to Nevada, I am not kidding myself it won't be dangerous. So if anything happens I want to know you are out there somewhere happy, promise me-please," the tears spilled down my face.

"I can't do that. I'll come with you," he offered he look desperate.

"No, I have to do this on my own. Promise me you'll at least try to be happy," I pleaded.

"I promise I'll try, but you'll always own my heart," Bill eyes rimmed red, I pulled him towards me and kissed him long and hard.

"Thank you. Take care of everyone in Bon Temps for me, when I am gone," I smiled, stepping into the house. I had no time, I was up against it, there was lot's to do. I stripped out of my clothes put my tattered yoga pants back on. Began to Pack, I left message for Claude to tell him to come to my house in the afternoon. Dermot I could feel sleeping up stairs. I worked till the light began to flood into my room, only then did I break to put some coffee on.

Dermot made his way down stairs pulling me into a hug, "You're sad," he stated.

"A little," I replied.

"I didn't hear you come home last night, you were gone a long time," he whispered into my hair as he held me close.

"More Vampire shit, I have to go to Nevada for two weeks to pay off the debt of killing Victor," I sighed.

"Eric is going with you?" Dermot asked.

"No, I don't think we will be seeing him again," I said sadly. That was the wrong thing to say.

Dermot held me at arms length, "He gave you to De Castro? I will kill him," he snarled.

"No, he didn't," I shook my head. _No, he just chose to be a coward when I needed him the most to be strong for me, for us._

"All this Vampire shit would easier to deal with if you just claimed to be Fae," Dermot said annoyed, it was flippant comment, but it caught my attention.

"What? What did you say?"

"If you claimed more than kinship to the Fae and claimed to be Fae, no Vampire could claim you, supernatural's cannot claim each other unless there is a debt to be paid and only for the duration of the debt." _Like Quinn_.

"So if, I was Fae and say I owed De Castro he could still claim me, if there was no one else to contend the claim, like a husband?"

"Yes, but otherwise you would be free of them all."

"Thank you Dermot, you given me a lot to think about, I am just going to take my coffee to the porch," I kissed his cheek.

I ran through everything I knew, I let my mind wandered. My eye's pausing on some soot left from the fire. I turned to look at the old house that had been in my family for a hundred fifty years. I bet in the last twenty five years it had never seen such violence even when civil war was chapping on the door, I bet it was nothing compare to the amount of blood that had been shed here since Vampire came into my life.

Two weeks work, three and half million dollars, how about that? Here I am sitting in what Pam would gladly describe as rags, with a house that is barely standing and for two weeks I could earn three and half million dollars. But I couldn't, some other Vamp would just claim me and all my Vamp shit would just start again.

I left the cup on the railing headed into my bathroom still deep in thought, I showered and dressed. I set to work in the kitchen for my brunch date with the daemon lawyer. "Dermot, I have a meeting this morning I was wondering if you could make yourself scares and come back with Claude say around four?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course niece," he smiled, clapping me on the shoulder as he walked past me to his own shower.

Dot on eleven Desmond Cataliades arrived punctuated by three sharp raps on the door. "Uncle Desmond, on time as always. Please come through," I offered.

I laid out a big spread out the daemon eyed the food hungrily. "Lets eat first then we can discuss – well_ everything_ after," I laughed.

"Sounds great, after you," we both sat down and began to tuck in.

"I think your biscuits are different from your Grans," he spoke. I nearly choked as I hadn't expected him to say anything, let alone mention my Gran, I took a healthy gulp of orange juice.

"She would probably kill me but I cheated they are from a packet, freshly baked by me of course but out of a packet none the less."

"That woman could cook, her entouff...ahh," he smiled.

"I remember it well, my favourite too," I smiled, getting lost in my thoughts.

Desmond patted his mouth with a napkin laying it down beside him, "So Sookie, what can I do for you?"

"I want a divorce," I blurted out.

"In your best interest I would advise against such an action," Desmond answered.

"In all due respect, last night was goodbye, I want out. I want a contract for my work with De Castro, stating it will pay of my debt to him, with the two weeks of telepathy. I want to register as Fae, renounce myself a human, I believe you have to register with the authority for that."

Desmond took a deep breath, "you have certain extra protections as a human, with the human government, by registering as a Supe, you are giving them up."

"What good would they do me in a world where I am little more than an asset? I want to be my own person. I want to be truly free," I said.

"Very well, was that everything?"

"No, I want make a Will, in case something happens to me."

"Are you expecting something to happen to you?" his eye brows at his hairline.

"Always be prepared for a rainy day, my Gran always said that. As person who has experienced at lot of rainy days I think it's high time to take her advice, now," I smiled.

"Yes, I understand. Okay, well I would have to check but I think you registering as a Fae would make your human Vampire/marriage void as you can imagine these situations are not common, so I will check. The contract for De Castro I will have delivered to the airport, signed before you leave, I would advise not going to Nevada without it in place. As for your Will if you give me list either at the airport or when you land, Email me with it, I can have it drawn up and registered with in the week."

"Thank you, I appreciate you coming out to see me. You're a good man," I got up and walked him to the door.

"Anytime, my dear," with that he sped off at that inhuman speed he had.

I jumped in my car, headed for Merlotte's. "Sam," I smiled when I seen him, motioning for the office.

"Chere?"

I closed the door behind Sam, to give us some privacy, "Sam, you're gonna kill me, but I am in no mood for your arguing so can you just be that great friend you have always been and just this once not lecture me," I asked my eyes filling with tears. Sam pulled me into a hug.

"Oh chere, what's happened?"

"Too much to tell you, it all. The cliff notes are that I am going to Nevada for two weeks leaving tonight and I am sorry I know its just as the bar is picking up again. Eric and I are ...are.."

"Oh my God, what's happened?"

"Eric and I are getting divorced. I am registering as Fae so I don't know if that makes the whole thing void anyway. That way I should be safe enough form some Vamps, I am sorry I am putting all this on you but I couldn't leave without telling you how much I love you and I value you."

"Shit," Sam ran his hand through his scruffy hair.

"Yeah, shit," I rubbed my hands awkwardly on my jeans my palms sweaty. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I am sorry for all the trouble I've brought you. You'd be best to just replace me. I am going to work as a telepath, for hire," I eyed him to see how he was taking it.

Sam hugged me again, "I always knew this day would come. What's Eric saying about it all?"

I laughed, Sam made no bones about it, he hated Eric in my life and now he thought he could use my connection to him to make me stay. "Nice try. Eric and I are no more, he doesn't get to decide anything for me anymore. Come here give me one last squeeze, I am gonna miss you," I kissed his fore head.

"When you come back I'll hire you, you can find your replacement for me. I'll put word round, your taking clients. You were always too good for this place anyway," he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you that would be most appreciated till I can get on my feet with my new venture," I smiled.

"I think you'll be really busy."

"I hope so."

I headed out to find my brother, he was no doubt working on the road crew near Clarice, I pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road.

"Hey Jason isn't that your sister," one of the yellow vest called.

Jason's scruffy blond head popped up, "Sookie what you doing here?"

"Hey, Jas. I just came to see you, you got five minutes?" I asked.

We walked down the road a little bit, further than I would have thought necessary. "One of the guys is a were, ears like a damn bat," he explained.

I lowered my shields, I would have to get used to doing that more often, when I determined we were safe. I looked at Jason taking his hand. "I am going to Nevada for a couple of weeks to work as a telepath. Eric and I broke up," I blurted out, unsure of how to tell Jason everything I wanted him to know.

"Fuck, for real? It's not just a fight...it won't just blow over."

My eyes filled with tears, I shook my head. "There was no fight." _That was the problem._ "I don't have much time but I wanted to ask you to check on my mail, Dermot will be there but he doesn't always think. I quit my job at Merlottes too." I sighed as Jason's eyes bugged. "I guess it's the week for big changes," I smiled.

"What will you do? You are coming back aren't you?" he asked fear flickering in his eyes.

"I am planning too. I am going into business for myself, as a telepath so if you could put the word round the 'two-ies,' that would be great," I smiled.

"Wow, that's great Sook," he smiled.

"I love you – you know that, right?"

"Yeah of course, is everything okay Sookie, this all seems so sudden," Jason asked.

"Yeah , I guess I am just nervous about flying out to my first big job, it's not as if this world we have both found ourselves in is all kittens and rainbow's, I just wanted you to know if anything ever happened to me that I love you and always will and that I hope I would get to watch you with a ton of rug rats, happy," I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"Oh Come here you silly goose," Jason held me close hugging me to him.

I kissed his cheek, "See ya Jas and stay out of trouble," I called as I went to my car.

"Only if you will," he laughed. "I love you baby sis," he called after me.

I got in my car and drove a bit further, only to stop to dry my eye's. It was going to be okay, Nevada would be lovely this time of year, it would be like a working holiday before the hard work really started, I gave myself a little pep talk.

Carrying on to Tara's, the visit was quick with Tara I just wished her all the luck in the world and I was on my way. I stopped at the Bon Temps Grab it Qwik for some cookie dough and a couple of gallons of milk and I didn't mean to but I bought I gift for Eric too.

I got in the door at half past three, set to work on placing the cookie dough on trays in the oven, I pulled out three glasses. While the cookies where baking, I rushed to my room sorting out the rest of my stuff putting my suit case by the door. I wrapped the gift and wrote a card I had laying around, it had flowers on it so it wasn't the best but it would do, placing it on the side board in the hall.

I pulled out the trays of freshly baked cookies leaving them to cool. As I plopped myself down to write to Amelia I didn't like how things had ended with us. As I was licking the gum seal on the envelope, when I heard Claude's car approach. I hastily placed the letter on top of my purse in the hall, coming back to the kitchen and filling the three glasses with ice cold milk.

I made provisions with my cousin and uncle; they were over the moon at my pending status change. The sky was changing and the time was drawing near to when I would be leaving. I kissed both of them, saying I would speak to them both soon. Dermot returned to up stairs, Claude left just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

A Limo pulled up, I sensed one were and one void in the limo, I immediately felt worried, but when Bubba stepped out I felt relieved, "Bubba," I called, throwing myself at him. So pleased to see him. He swung me around.

"Miss Sookie you look wonderful," he enthused.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you, because I am," I asked as he put me down the Were fetched my bag, placing it in the trunk putting my purse and coat in the back seat.

"I am escorting you to Nevada Miss Stackhouse, Bill called and asked if I fancied a ride with you, then Master Eric called and asked the same thing, so here I am," he smiled brightly. I felt my heart jolt at the mention of Eric.

"Well come on then, we'll have ourselves an adventure in Las Vegas just you and I," I smiled pulling him with me into the limo.

We where off and a brand new life was starting for me. I kept looking behind me till the house was out of sight. "Driver can you stop at my letter box at the end of the road?" I asked.

"Sure Ma'am," a few moments later we stopped and I put the letter to Amelia into the letter box.

The drive to the airport seemed to take no time at all, another limo was sat on the tarmac when we arrived. As our car pulled to a stop, the Daemon lawyer and his niece stepped out. Signalling for me to come over. I got into their car informing the Were I wouldn't be too long and to get Bubba settle, I'd be with them in a minute.

"Okay, Sookie we have been busy since we last saw you, if you can just sign here, here and here. That is your contract with De Castro, it is iron clad, even in the event you are injured and cannot continue your employment just turning up has cancelled the debt," Desmond explained.

"Thank you that seems very thorough," I signed the contract, handing it back to him. He in turned handed it to Dianthia who scanned it into a machine, a copier I think.

"Now my dear, this is yours," he handed me a gold Amex card. "It's your expense account for De Castro, the king wishes to inform you it has no limit."

"Oh, that's very generous," I answered, suddenly treating the little bit of plastic with more respect.

"Isn't it? Just make sure you don't exploit that generosity too much, we would hate for Felipe to get the wrong idea, Mmm?" Desmond continue. I nodded in understanding.

"It was through sheer luck I was be able contact Niall in the realm. I am too inform you that he is very please to accept your new status and has asked the authority to recognise you as a princess of the realm. This will afford you even more protection."

"I don't need that, I am no Princess," I answered awkwardly.

"It could take weeks to change the paper work now, my advice would be just to sign the papers accept the title and argue about it later, I don't need to tell you how dangerous Nevada can be for you without your Vikings protection."

I swallowed hard, signing the papers. Dianthia handed me a pouch, "Theresmore," she said.

As I emptied the contents of the pouch into my hand. To reveal beautiful butterfly pendant and earrings, "I don't understand?" I asked confused.

"Crown jewels if you like," Desmond explained, "we have more for you, but they are in storage at the bank, they are yours now."

I just nodded, numbly, this was really happening.

"One last matter, the divorce?" Mr Cataliades asked softly.

"Huh?" eloquent huh?

"You still wish to proceed?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well it seems that since the Viking knew of your Fae heritage at the time of the marriage, it covers both you as human and Fae, Mr Northman had made sure it was worded like that when he registered the marriage with the authority. As a human you would not have been able to dissolve the marriage but as Fae you can, it requires just one signature and a drop of blood," He said sombrely.

"Okay," I nodded.

He handed me a large document, with a space for my signature at the bottom Sookie Stackhouse- Brigant, daughter of the wind, of the eighth house of Cerwynn, Princess of the Realm. I looked up to the lawyer, "You never said anything about a name change?"

"Actually Brigant was always going to be your name, that is your proper title, you should insist people use it."

"The whole thing?"

"Princess, your Majesty, your Highness, your Grace any of those are suitable. Or in the presents of humans Ms Stackhouse-Brigant."

"Okay let's do this," I poised the pen to write, "um, when will Eric get his divorce papers?" I asked.

"You out rank sheriff Northman now, therefore only you can execute the divorce, I will leave as soon as you have signed the page, he will get a copy, unless you wished half of everything Mr Northman owns, then I would have to prepare the diet for that."

"Oh God no, I don't want anything," my hand shook as I signed the paper. After Dianthia handed me a disposable needle, I opened the little pack taking the little sharp out I pricked my finger. I dropped the blood onto the page were Mr Cataliades showed me. The blood seemed to flow in channels over the page, bloosming into a seal on the page.

"It's complete, the page is enchanted if you were under duress it wouldn't expected the signature. That's us . Don't forget to Email me the details of your Will and I will have that drawn up asap," Mr Cataliades smiled.

"Good night thank you so much, both of you," I stepped out of the car and headed for the flight to begin my new life. My heart broken once again but this time it was my own doing, Eric only made it easier.

**Eric**

We got the news when we rose for the night. I was in a state of shock. I don't think I have every felt so overwhelmed. I just fell to my knees. Pam arrived shortly after, she was a mess, saying she had totalled her car because she couldn't see through the tears and had ran the whole way here.

"Are you sure? Are they sure?" she pleaded.

"De Castro himself phoned, he put her on the flight himself. I've had my spy's confirm it. She's gone Pam, what I am going to do?"

"Maybe the fairies got her, I mean the crews survived, maybe it wasn't her," Pam pleaded.

In a daze, I pulled out my cell phone, dialling her uncle Dermot, tiny amount of hope flickered, he answered on the first ring. "You are a dead man," he screamed down the phone his voice laden with rage. "Cross my path again Norse man, I **will** kill you- this I promise. Marry your Vampire whore, now you are truly free," Dermot screamed before the line went dead.

It was like being hit with a Mack truck right in the stomach, that was it- Sookie was really gone. My love was dead.

Anubis Flight LA1273 out of Las Vegas, went down an hour and quater after takeoff, killing all its passengers, the Telepathic Fae Princess, Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant and Vampire Judith Kawalski, Bill's Vampire sister, miraculously the pilot and crew survived. The pilot having been able to land the plane deep in the dessert but the plane was overcome with flames, were unable to rescue the passengers. Dental records confirmed Sookie's remains. Catastrophic engine failure was the cause.

The airhostess, I spoke to her myself, her hands bound in gauze she had sustained burns trying to rescue her passanger's, even under glamour she maintained what had happened, had happened. The only comfort she gave was Sookie had told her she had taken a sleeping tablet shortly before they took off and was asked not to be disturbed during the flight. Sookie most likely died in her sleep.

The funeral was huge many monarchs from many Kingdoms paid their respects at the night service to her. Three weeks later I married Oklahoma I had nothing more to live for. Sookie had even bought us a wedding gift, I was shocked Amelia delivered it. Apparently the gift had been left in her house, all wrapped and a hand written card it took over a month to open them. The fairies wanting nothing more to do with me, they gave it to the witch. Salt and pepper pots. She had let me go.

Compton blamed me citing the only reason Sookie letting me go was, I wasn't willing to fight for her or what we had. He called me fool, I couldn't disagree with him.

_**Fifteen years later... **_

"Widow looks good on you," Pam adjusted my tie.

I looked down on my child, "pity she died fifteen years too late, eh?" I smiled at my child, it was good to have her back at my side again.

The years that past Sookie's death, I suspected Pam hated me. I would say it paled in comparison to how much I hated myself. If I had just paid the seven million, instead of trying to push her away, when it was clear I had no other options left but to marry Oklahoma. I wanted her to get mad at me, yell at me, hell even hit me. I was a coward after all these years, I couldn't tell the woman I loved, I was marrying someone else, betraying her and what she meant to me. So I pushed her away the only way I knew how, by being a cold blooded bastard.

Sookie rarely did what you expected her to do, I had expected angry words, accusations, tears and tantrums but in the end I got... She left me, kissing me one last time, sharing her blood with me. She walked out of my life with her head held high, just as she had walked into it.

I watched her get on the flight to Nevada from the shadow's I could have stopped her. I had daily reports on her progress, I had been overjoyed whenI heard she was coming back to Louisiana after two weeks, unsure if she wanted away from me, forever. I was determined to fight for her, her new status as Princess meant she could refuse me a divorce. Mr Cataliades even held back filing the document so I could talk to her. We could remain married unless Sookie willing granted me a divorce; it kept me from my obligations to Freyda. The daemon had to check when I had first asked him, he was as happy as I was when we found the loop hole, but it wasn't meant to be. She died on the flight home, home to me. And I had let her go. I failed her.

"Are ready for your first public engagement as widower? I heard widowers make panties drop, something about being sad and lonely, women can't get enough off apparently," Pam fussed with my bow tie.

"I think, when the found out my wife died because of a bomb in bottom her teacup, that was full of babies blood, they might not have so much sympathy."

"Freyda was a freak. I am glad she's dead. I bet Sookie would have loved the irony of her death, I'll never get tired of that security footage as long as I'll live," Pam said with a faraway look.

"You never talk about her," I said.

"No, you taught me that. Get stuck in the past and it will kill you, we can only move forward. Sookie wouldn't want me dead because of her," she smoothed down my lapels.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's paint the town red," Pam smirked. 

"Embassy fund raiser is hardly a place where one, paints the town red," I laughed.

Six years ago the Vampire Monarchs and sheriffs had been made public. Monarchy in a democracy it shouldn't have worked, people should have wanted us dead, finally dead. But the public, caught monarchy fever, Americans latched on to the idea of these ancient beings, Vampires, being Kings and Queens for hundreds of years as living history, immortal guardians of their home states. We became over night celebrities.

Freyda and I had been in the lime light for six years, everyone wanted to know about the glam Viking couple. Freyda's death turned into a circus. Hence why this was my first public engagement in six months, I had played the mourning groom long enough.

I smiled, pledged obscene amounts of money, smiled some more, had pictures taken, smiled some more, autographed napkins, smiled some more. I thought I was hallucinating, when I first smelt it, I followed the scent all the way to the bar, I ordered a royalty blend. Standing next to a red head that smelt divine. I closed my eyes and for a fraction of a second, I was in another bar, in another time.

"Can I buy you a drink, Miss?"

"It's Ms, gin and tonic please," Green eyes turned to me. I was suddenly speechless.

"Sookie?" my voice croaked.

"_Who_?" she looked at me blankly. Of course this wasn't Sookie, even if she hadn't died she would have aged. This woman had green eyes and red hair, but looked like version of Sookie with that combination.

"Never mind," I shook my head.

The woman seemed distracted, her eyes scanning, darting around. I handed her drink, made an effort to make small talk, "Are you single?"

"Divorced actually. You?"

"Newly widowed," she looked me up and down. _Sookie?_

"Really? Did you love her?" the woman's face was blank.

"Honestly-No never. What about you, your Ex-husband did you love him?"

"Oh, yes with all my heart, I still do."

"So what happened?" If I breathed, I would have held my breath.

"We drifted apart, he didn't trust me enough to let me into his life, he was Vampire you see, I guess it harder for you guys to trust having centuries of distrust. When it came down to it, he didn't want to fight for us, he let me go. He married some else soon after," she said matter of factly.

"How?" I gasped, how was this possible? Was Sookie really stood beside me? Was I really speaking to Sookie after all these years? I didn't want to make a big scene, but my mind was reeling.

"I suspect in the usual way, some vows and bit of blood drinking, I pronounce you husband and wife, done deal," she said in an off handed manner, moving her head so she could see past my shoulders.

_What?_ "You seemed distracted." _Lame. Lame, lame._

"I am working," she said.

"Oh? What do you do?"

"That's classified, if I told you I would have to kill you," she waggled her eyes.

"So you work for the government?" I asked.

"Aren't you the smartest boy in school. Dance with me?"

"I'd be delighted," I swept her up in my arms. Just as the tango started.

"I hope you tango, I so do love to dance," she smirked.

I held her close, "You haven't aged," I whispered into her ear. Then I threw her out in a spin from my body catching her easily as she spun back towards mine.

"Not in fifteen years," she whispered when she was in my arms again, it was really her, I held her tightly inhaling her, never wanting to let her go again.

"Tell me, I am not dreaming?" my voice wavered.

She laughed, "Vampires don't dream, everyone knows that," she spoke as I dipped her back.

"I was married before, you know?" I whispered trying to do anything to keep her there. I was stalking towards her as she took confident steps back, all part of the dance.

"Did you love,_ her_?" big green eyes looked up at me.

"I never stopped," I spoke as the divine smelling red head, moved me back, stalking forward, her dainty hands on my chest.

"Really? What happened?" she gasped as she turned, her back to my chest, I marvelled how perfectly we fitted, we always had.

"I never believed in love at first sight, hell I never believed in love, till she walked into my bar like Vampire bait. She was beautiful, sassy and charming. I pursued her till she was mine. Then I was a big Vampire douche, that's a technical term and never opened up to her enough, I pushed her away. I treated her like I didn't care, I fail her, us and she divorced me, two weeks later she died. I think she was trying to set me free."

"Wow that's quite the story. Why would she do such a thing? Did she kill herself?" the woman's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I don't know. Maybe she hated my world so much and she thought we could never be happy there, we would always have someone after us, so when I failed her, she just let me go."

"Did she kill herself?" the red head asked again, her voice breathy.

"Yes, I think so, I think she died for us," the music was finished the woman hung round my neck her leg over my hip, her chest heaved. She slowly disentangled herself from me, as on lookers clapped, I had been totally unaware of them till now.

"Would you have done the same for her?" she whispered, as she took a deep bow.

"In hindsight no, but I would have been a fool. If you ask me today- yes, without hesitation," I spoke as I pressed a kiss on her hand.

"I see," she seemed thoughtful.

"Would you care to walk with me?" I asked.

"I am not that kinda girl," she took a step away from me, disappearing into the crowd. I was about to go after her when Pam stopped me with a hand on my chest.

"I see you met the lovely Erica Norseman, quite the talented dancer wouldn't you say?"

"Erica?"

"Yes after her beloved husband, did you tell her your decision?" I took my eyes off the spot where I'd last seen _'Erica'_ to look at Pam, what did she know?

"Decision?"

"Yes, your decision," her gaze fixed on my own, her blue eyes searching.

Suddenly it became clear to me, "where?" I breathed.

"I am going with you, our Limo is waiting," Pam smiled, I nodded. I took one last look round and left with a smile, the first genuine one of the night.

I got into the limo, I was shocked to discover Dermott and Claude, my fangs immediately ran down.

"I thought you said you were going to kill me and I was a dead man? The next you saw me, have you come to make good on your promise?" I asked, wondering if I had walked into a trap, Dermott was known to never lie. Had Sookie just got the closure.

"You are a dead man...have been for a thousand years," Dermot, inclined his head to me, his eyes twinkled with mischief, "and I am going to kill you just not in the way you have envisioned as promised," he smiled, Pam giggled.

"Pam?"

"Last chance to back out, Master," Pam smiled, moving to sit beside Dermot taking his hand, he kissed her cheek. I felt love from my child, for this fairy. Pam was happy.

"Where's Sookie?"

"Sookie Stackhouse is buried in Bon Temps cemetery," Claude answered.

"If I leave now?" I licked my lips.

"You'll still be King, but I will be no more, there will be no more second chances," Pam said with a finality, lifting Dermot's hand pressing a kiss on to the back of his palm.

"Do your worst fairy," I smiled. Claude visibly relaxed. Sitting beside me, he took my arm. Pop and we were no more.

I must have died for the day as soon as the fairy teleported me because the next thing I knew I was waking up for the night, I was laying on a plush bed still dressed, next to me was my Viking sword, the only procession I had really ever cared about, it had walked through the ages with me. The air smelt of somewhere hot, an excotic land, far away. I could hear a heart beat, steady and sure coming from the next room and water moving.

I moved stealthy, I gently pushed open the door. There laying in the bath were ankles I had once known so well resting on the side of the tub, a huge news paper covered the woman's face, her arms holding it out of the water.

The front of the page showed a picture of a burnt out limo, 'Thousands Mourn as the Viking King is Murdered,' the head line read.

"Eric Northman, welcome to the first day of your afterlife, they say you get to meet your loved ones in the afterlife. Now stop wasting time and get naked it's been too long," blue eyes looked up at me, blond hair the colour of my own glowed in the candle light. I didn't waste any more time. This life would be perfect, this life we would do it right.

**The End**


End file.
